onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What Devil Fruit would you eat?
If you had a choice to eat one of the currently known Devil Fruits in One Piece to gain its power, which Devil Fruit would it be, and why. I would eat the fruit Pell has because i want to fly!Giotis 18:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would eat either Laffitte's, Mr.1's, or Mr.5's. I can't decide between them. I'd like to fly, but I'd also like to be a human sword and blow things up. So many decisions, but if i can't make one then I'll explode and die!DancePowderer 20:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would eat the paw paw fruit I would eat either the Plume-Plume fruit (Smoker's) or the Ice-Ice fruit (Aokiji's) because I've always loved Smoker's power and I'd like to control ice.Galcion 02:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I SO WANNA HAVE BUGGY'S POWERS! Not only does Oda himself say he wants them more than the others, but if I had them, I could find so many uses wthat would make me almost unbeatable. (Buggy's just too stupid to use them right)---------- Jety Lefr, 8/26/10 I'd have to go with the Mane Mane no Mi. Being able to become other people would just be too much fun. --nub 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) For me, probably the Yami Yami no Mi or Gura Gura no Mi, the most powerful Devil Fruits in existence. However, most Logia or the phoenix Devil Fruits are also nice. Yatanogarasu 04:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Probably Akainu's as-yet-unnamed Fruit. Not much you can do against Magma, except for Haki. S.C. Amigo 05:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A flying Devil Fruit, I wish to see the world from a whole new persepctive... I'm not really interested in powerful DF, but there are a lot of places I'd like to visit and all. 20:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (Hawk) Dunno, but I could tell you which one I wouldnt eat, the darkness one. Im scared of the dark, I would scare the crap out of myself everytime I used it lol... Any of the non-Darkness Logia's (because of the intangibility), the Phoenix and Joz' Diamond fruit all seem pretty good. Being extremely resistant to damage sounds good to me. However I think the COOLEST power is Nico Robin's. It's both very original and very powerful. Moria's power is pretty cool too. Logia's are ridiculously powerful and actually most Paramecia's seem to be pretty nifty. (With a few really powerful ones there too.) Zoan's on the other hand tend to only be cool if you get a cool animal with cool/useful abilities. Or one of those mythical ones. (Actually if those mythical ones are based on those four direction animals (Phoenix, Tiger, Turtle and Dragon), I think the magical mythic tiger variety'd be pretty awesome too. On the other hand those various domestic dog fruits seem to be the lamest ones you can get. (I mean.. there's apperently maybe two or three birds (since very few DF's let you fly. (Which is a cool ability) but there DOES seem to be every breed of domestic dog. I think you're better off being able to swim then being the proud new eater of the Poodle Model Dog Fruit.) :That's an obvious one. I would eat the Baku Baku No Mi in a heartbeat. I notice some of you are going for the Logias or Mythical Zoans. Sure, tremendous amounts of destructive power is cool and all, but the Baku fruit would allow me to eat anything. I'd never go hungry! And I'm sure there would be numerous women out there impressed with such a "talent". (wink wink) Of course, that would be my first choice. Assuming the Moku Moku fruit allows me to smoke infinitely with no health risks, that would be pretty cool too. And picking stuff up from a distance is a perk as well. And flight. So yeah, either the Baku Baku No Mi or the Moku Moku No Mi. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 02:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I would eat the Baku Baku no Mi, I love it's powers plus I am a big foody Maaaaaahahaha. Just imagine how awesome it would be to eat a tank then create a tank barrel that comes out your mouth with the right command words. Maybe Baku Baku no Explosive Yawn Attack! Secondary to this fruit I would most like the Ancient Zoan that X.Drake uses because when I was a little boy, I had an obsession with Dinosaurs and it would be nice to become one. (Wapol House) I've been thinking lately... Moria's Shadow Fruit + Observation Haki would actually make someone very close to completely invincible. Enemy is going to attack you? (which you'd see coming with Observation Haki!) Doppelman! And would even a an Armaments haki punch to doppelman actually hurt the user itself? Because it may not. Unlike Logia's Doppelman isn't the actual user. The shadow fruit also seems to allow teleporting to any place with darkness (Which is damn near everywhere since everything casts shadows.) If not complete teleporting via doppelman. If that wasn't good enough, cutting someone's shadow renders them helpless in darkness, and dead in light. (And if it's darkness you could just kill them after cutting their shadow, even a logia couldn't use their powers when they are unconscious!) That and you can make darkness constructs to impede, annoy, hurt etc. an enemy. If Moria was a pure combatant instead of trying to make zombie armies and lazing about, he'd be just about the most fearsome opponent possible. And if he had at least Observation Haki as well, I don't see how someone could stop him, because with Doppelman he could ALWAYS dodge a hit he knew was coming. But even without Haki the possibilities are potentially devastating. Maybe World Gov't shouldn't have tried to kill Moria. They should have tried to instead do a Pacifista project on him, and get him under control. Because I'm thinking Shadow Fruit may well actually be potentially one of the best DevilFruits. (Along with all Logia's, Marco's mythical Phoenix (the only zoan fruit that belongs to the top), and other powerful paramecia's (like Magellans for example.) I think someone said it before, but certain powers can achieve only what you creativity is limited to. The Kage Kage nom mi is definately one of the most POTENTIALY powerfull fruits out there. But due to the personality of Moria, it is squandered. Take Buggy's Bara Bara no mi for examlpe. If I had it, I could be like a logia. Crocodiles Suna Suna no mi is sand. What is sand? Super chopped up rock. If buggy chopped himself up into sand sized particles, he would be invulnerable to non haki attacks, both cutting AND blunt. That along with the flying aspects, and what so far seems to be the ability to lift anything so long as he has a grasp, and Buggy could be one tough guy to beat.----------Jety Lefr Buggy's fruit is a fantastic defensive fruit. I also actually might do better against haki then a logia. Because if a haki punch just hits the air between two split off parts of Buggy's, it may not actually work. Those logia's have a body made up out of an element, and something can go through, but there's still some sort of element there, and if that's hit with haki it seems to work. But Buggy's fruit doesn't quite work like that. It splits the body apart and there's nothing inbetween. So attacking the nothing probably shouldn't work. Of course Logia's tend to also have immense destructive powers, and Buggy's fruit doesn't particularly have that no matter how you look at it. (It does have long range attacks though.) Still it's another fruit that combined with some form of Haki makes someone near untouchable. - Also Robin's fruit... Robin got on of the best Paramecia's out there if you ask me. If you combined her fruit with Armaments Haki, that'd be a near unstoppable offence. With armaments she COULD break a Logia users in half. (As well as people who have Paramecia's that alter their body in some defensive way. (Not that Robin would want to attack Luffy, but Luffy is an example of such a paramecia who would normally be immune to her attacks.) Actually whilst Logia's may be a 'win the jackpot' sort of thing far as DF's go, you can't really go wrong with Paramecia's that much. Even ones like Bellamy's... I mean imagine Sanji (or someone like him) with that thing? We'd have a Sanji who would be MUCH more mobile and who would kick ALOT harder. (And at longer range to if need be.) (Plus I wonder if Bellamy's fruit if better used could allow someone to turn other parts of their body into springs as well, it may end up a bit of a wacky fighting style, but hey... you could say the same about Luffy's actually. (In fact I think Oda once said he specifically chose rubber because he wanted it lighthearted and a little silly. (Which fits alot of the SH design, like Zoro fighting with a sword in his mouth and such.) So silly can still be VERY effective. - The only fruits I find underwhelming are Zoans, other then the mythical type, they just don't seem to be worth it much for the most part. A strength boost just isn't that great. Martial Artist + Paramecia still seems better to me then one who just has a strength boost. Zoans could work if you get an animal that has cool abilities (because they'd probably be superpower level of those abilities.) But if you get one of those dog fruits what do you really have? A strength boost and a better sense of smell! You don't even get an improved bite unless you change all the way into a dog, because guess what parts the half-human forms keep... the feeble human jaws, and soft human belly. Also... why is ancient zoan a seperate class? There's living dinosaurs on Little Garden, right? So they aren't extinct in the OP world. Wouldn't X.Drake's fruit just be a regular Zoan? Also even those awakened Zoans still don't seem to be worth it, one was beaten up by Luffy pre-current strength boost. wasn't it? Zoans... largely seem to be the duds of the DF's to me. Not really worth it for what they give. - Ooh, also another thought... Eustass Kidd could use his fruit in some really kickass ways. For example if he wears a metal harness, he could fly by working his magnetic forces on his harness. He's not really done TOO much but make giant scrap fists so far, but he could do anything from a shield of rapidly rotating swords flying around him, to accelerating metal spheres to near-lightspeed for Kizaru level damage. (He did repel that cannonball I guess, but with control over magnetism one could do alot better.) His magnetic abilities also would work against lightning attacks, but not that many people have those and I don't see him ever fighting Enel. (nor much of a point to that storywise.) (Although that said he does have the potential to completely demolish Enel. Magnetism is on the same spectrum as electricity and can be used to manipulate it or one can be converted into the other... basically Kidd potentially controls (or at least is able to manipulate) what Enel is made off. (And controlling magnetic fields he could do area attacks, which probably wouldn't be dodgable via Mantra.) So Kidd is one of those fairly rare pirates who could have probably done Skypiea if he wanted too. (Blackbeard is another one. But Blackbeard really does have one of the best powers, and I think he knew what he was doing to seek that one out.) - Of course Kidd will probably be back so I could see him do a FEW of those possibilities. WOW! A lot has been said in a short time, but i will take the task to continue conversation. First off, I forgot to mention the potential Offense for Buggy. We know he likes bladed weapons, and that he can connect himself in positions not normal. He can also move limbs desmembered. Using this, I came up with some killer moves. Bara Bara Buzzsaw- Buggy slices himself into ultra thin pieces from his torso or arms or whatever, slices some notches off, and spins them at rapid speeds. he could have complete control over them! Bara Bara Lock- Buggy cuts out portions of hmiself and connects them around the opponent essentially creating locks or blindfolds that would render them immoble or vision impared! Bara Bara Darts- Buggy cuts out cone shaped pieces of himself shooting them like bullets or darts! Bara Bara Dolls- (Ready for this one?) Buggy can easily cut himself in a way that hollows himself out, leaving his outside body with another body without his outside appearence. He could use this in a way like Russian dolls, multiplying all attack effectiveness with each new doll! Bara Bara Supa- Ripping off of Mister One, Buggy again hollows himself out, but instead uses the pieces by cutting at sharp angles and connecting them to make weapons of his own body! Could also be used to make axes, and swords to hold, while still retaining his outside figure. This is how I would use the Bara Bara no mi.---------- Jety Lefr About Robin being able to defeat Luffy IF she wanted to, I don't think so. even with her powers and haki, I don't think Robin could have the strength to forcibly break Luffy's back if he were to try and stop it.----------Jety Lefr About the "inferiority" of Zoan type DF, you need to think about this more. The reason some people would prefer a Zoan to a Paramecia, is two things. Paramercia are generaly a one trick show. Yes some people are Really Good with them, and learn to use in many ways, but there are limitations to them. Most noticably, imagination. WB has the Gura Gura no mi. It is wicked strong, but I can't see it doing anything but what has been shown. If some one figured out a way around or had a defense for a paramecia type DF, You're screwed! Zoan types are different however. Even a zoan user like Rob Lucci could ALL but kill Luffy. A zoan type gives you massive power boosts, plus mabye some added atributes, but don't look down on "just that." Imagine some one like Sanji or Zoro, or even Whitebeard having one. All are incredibly strong on there own without the need for, or use of there DF, but with a zoan they would be unstoppably physically strong. It's all about training. The more you train, the stronger you will become. And if you have a strong fighting style, you have a really good chance of inflicting a lot of damage. It just depends on what you're fighting against. Also haki could really help a zoan user.---------- Jety Lefr { 10/21/10 } Some DFs I wouldn't mind eating and reasons: Sube Sube no Mi, you become frictionless, thus you could travel at superhuman speed, add on some gauntlets, and you've gott a mean punch. Plus no blunt or blade damage, they'd slip right away. Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, levitating some ocean water around an opponent, you'd drown them, even if they don't have a DF, plus if you came cut off multiple pieces of their bodies, you can levitate them, into your own army. Yami Yami no MI, you can absorb and regurgitate 'anything' with the darkness, absorb some ocean water, then regurgitate it on your DF enemies. The Horu Horu no Mi can have you manipulate the inside of a person's body, with hormones, you could stop their heart, make their insides explode, have them bleed from every orafice, or even for infiltration purposes, you can completely change your own appearence, hell if you know what a person looks-like completely, you may not need the Mane Mane no Mi. Finally I'd also use the Choki Choki no Mi, to cut up my enemies and manipulate them around like paper, hahahaha. And yes I do know I am mentally disturbed, now imagine what I'd do with any Paramecia DF... Gore for everyone, Hefufufufufufufufu On the Gura Gura fruit, it gives Whitebeard the power to cause fissures. While the intended use is to break the earth's crust causing massive earthquakes and tsunamis, it has other uses, like when he used it to break Ronse's ''face. God forbid he were to get really creative and have used it on the nucleus of an atom. And he was able to use the power to "charge" the blade of his bisento, so logic would dictate the power can be used on other objects. How many Devil Fruit powers can boast the ability to turn an average, run-of-the-mill baseball into a doomsday device? Bon-boy and Croco-boy 07:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I had great idea to cheat into a logia class fruit. The Baku Baku no mi, has only been SEEN used on very solid material, but hypotheticaly it could be used to eat different things like ice, water, or even fire, much like Largo's Ami Ami no mi.---------- Jety Lefr Suke Suke No Mi,Mera Mera No Mi or Hie Hie No Mi!!!Great stuff!! LuffyPirateKing 14:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Definitely Hie Hie no mi (Aokiji). The biggest problem for many devil fruit users is the water, and he has a perfect defense against that. I cannot think of what would be better than that just in terms of power and logistics. Personal tastes are always going to vary, but the Hie Hie seems to offer the best strengths out of any of the others purely for the protection against the sea. I would either take the Mera Mera no Mi cause i feel really connected to Fire or the Kage Kage no Mi which as lot unused potential CorvusDruyaga What Devil Fruit would you eat? Part 2. So many to choose...I have many favorites but below are what I probably would like the most: '''Kilo Kilo no Mi' - Being able to go to 1 kilogram, light enough to float on the wind, sounds very nice to me. X. Drake's unnamed Ancient Zoan fruit - Because Dinosaurs are awesome. Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit - until possible proven wrong I assume its a spider Zoan fruit (maybe a kind of it) and I love spiders so yeah. Moku Moku no Mi - I always liked Smoker's powers, wouldn't mind having them myself. Suna Suna no Mi - I love the way Crocodile has used his sand powers. The ability to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. Oh yeah. Goro Goro no Mi - C'mon, its the power to control and become electricity. How awesome is that? Pika Pika no Mi - Moving at the speed of light, I would never have to worry about being late to anything again. Hie Hie no Mi - Of all the logia powers this is the one I love the most and the one devil fruit I would probably eat out of them all. I love ice powers, just plain awesome. '''Mane Mane no Mi, Noro Noro no Mi, Doa Doa no Mi, Suke Suke no Mi or Horu Horu no Mi - 'It doesn't matter which one of these I choose, they would all be used for perverted reasons.^_^Chopperdude 06:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) If i were to eat a devil fruit.5 fruits i like to eat.No.1 '''Fuwa Fuwa No mi'.Ability to levitate things and yourself.Was't for just want to conquer places.He could be like Whitebeard or even Roger. No.2 Pika Pika No Mi.Speed of light.Enough Said. No.3 Suna Suna No Mi.'''Absorbtion of liquid and able to turn to sand.It Can actually fly is there is wind.Just like Sandman in Spiderman.But able to absorb liquid making people dry is the coolnest thing about suna suna no mi. No.4 '''Horo Horo No Mi.Creating Ghost fuhh that's really cool and can make a ghost version of yourself.Though the body need to hide some where.If i were to go to a war.I put my body in a chest hidden somewhere very far from the war.And go to the war.That way people can't attack me cause iam tangible.Cool isn't it. No.5 A Zoan Fruit.Neko Neko No mi.like a lion or a tiger.Enchance speed aggresiveness and pure hunger for a taste of blood.That would be indeed cool.Like a massive monster.Especially with enchance Rokushiki and Haki at the same time.Fuhhh super strong indeed!But upon eating any of these fruit i would want to learn rokushiki and haki as these would further enchance the fruit i eat power.think about it.fuwa fuwa no mi with rankyaku and roukugan deadly! Awesome! Normally, I'm not one for elemental powers, but after thinking for a while about it, if I had a logia, I would definately want the Mera Mera no mi. After pondering what would be the most awesome logia to have, I would want that one. Though the Goro Goro no mi was a close second. I have more reaons for this than just power, but mostly it's about how awesome they would be to have.----------Jety Lefr 22:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I just realized how insanely powerful the Pika Pika no Mi could be if used correctly... Since the user is made of light, they could easily change the color (wavelength) of the light they are made of, changing their appearance. Using this, they could look like anyone. Along those lines, they could also change the wavelength they are made of so that they are made up of a light that humans cannot see, like infared or ultraviolet, rendering them invisible. And using the properties of light, they could practically teleport, as they can move at the speed of light. Another idea along the lines of wavelength manipulation is that some wavelengths, like UV or X-rays, are invisible and known to cause cancer (veeeerrrryyy slow death...?). Or how about microwaves? If the user turned into those, they could cook food really easily! Or maybe be invisible and explode people messily from the inside? Or just boil their blood? Or anything at all that contains water? Also, what about gamma rays? You know, nuclear radiation? The user could use beams of gamma rays, like how Kizaru uses visible light, and render small areas completely and 100% innaccessible to anything living, even cockroaches, if the dosage was high enough. Or, using slightly larger beams, entire ships, or even islands. Heck, the user could make the entire Grand Line have the same weather! Nuclear winter for everybody! And only a few DF using survivors! Of course, that is prabably never going to happen, because if it did, that would be really lame.----------8DrBlub November 18:21, 18, 2010 You're thinking way farther than you should be. Pika Pika no mi, is not a logia of energy wave lengths, so much as it is of specific waves lengths. These being the visible spectrum. Certainly the changing apperance and maybe the invisibility aspects could be used, but everything after if just too far out of the definations of light. Nice that you thought so much into the possibilities of a DF, but I don't think mist of those things are even pottentialy possible.----------Jety Lefr 20:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was getting into some hazy areas as far as the defenition of light, and I would really hope that Oda would never implement alot of those ideas as powers of the Pika Pika no Mi, because then Kizaru would be way too powerful. I do think too far on occasion, so thanks for reeling me back in. I still think it is an incredibly powerful fruit, even if it doesn't even have appearance-changing properties. Lasers are so much fun... 8DrBlub 17:20, November 19, 2010 True, even without, all the possibilites anyone has ever thought of for any canon DF, they are amazing things. Logia especially, and Pika Pika no mi in particular has great power.----------Jety Lefr 12:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Though this makes me think... If you where in the OP world and you'd acquire an unknown Devil Fruit, would you eat it? Because that's how it goes for most characters. I think I might actually not eat it if I lived in the OP world, and instead try to master Rokushiki + Haki. Those two combined should be able to deal with just about any challenge if you're good enough. Observation Haki+ Soru + Armaments Haki retaliation could make even Kizaru's life difficult. And even if he outspeeds you, Armaments Haki enforced Tekkai might just allow you to still come out of one of his attacks in good enough condition to still fight. Armaments Haki + Rokuougan would ruin anyones day! (Used Kizaru as an example because he probably has the most powerful overall DF. (Although there are a few other really bad-ass ones of course. (I talked about Moria's before.) as most of you know, WB power is to make fissures, now for some theory. Atom bomb is made by spliting the atom of uranium creating massive amounts of energy be cause the electrons normally surronding the atom is released at enormous speed and energy, that is also true for other matter even though it produced lesser energy, and the atom bomb dropped on japan(energy created) if was to be replicated from splitting other matter instead of urainum (air??) would be devastating, PORTABLE NUKE - ??? Alot of people on this thread keep talking about Haki and Rokushiki like they are viable options for alternate powers. I would just like to point out the insanely small number of people that can use let alone master even small aspects of either ability. While its true that tons of characters have been shown to use these abilities, these are just drops in the bucket of people, even trained navy soldiers, who exist in the OP world. As for a DF i would probably eat anyone I found blindly because anytype of power would be pretty amazing, but if I am lucky enough to pick I would go for Marco's phoenix power because he is essentially invulnerable due to the rejuvinating properties of his power, plus he can fly and who doesn't want that? I actually think it's really weird that there are relatively few Haki users, considering it's said to be a power that potentially everyone can use (Armaments and Observation anyway.) And that in fact there are entire TRIBES (Kuja Tribe, Mantra-users in Skyland) using the stuff in some places. You'd think that Haki-training would be standard for a marine education. But I think that has to do with the marines attitudes. It's not that they couldn't train them all in Haki use (And even if only one in a hundred actually picks it up, that'd still be quite a shitload of marines capable of fighting DF users very effectively) But that they just consider your average marine recruit to be cheap fodder. They're just there to try and slow down powerful targets so that they are setup for actual strong people to attack them. So it's more of their philosophy that their troops are expendable, so why train to be asskickers? Just give them a gun or a sword and chuck them out there. Of course as for DF users, those are only a drop in the bucket too. DF users are a minority in the OP world and if you're not on the Grand Line you may go through life never laying eyes on one of those things. And may only sparingly see a user. So you know... if you get the opportunity to eat a DF, that's not any more common then getting the opportunity to master Rokushiki. (And I speaking of Rokushiki, since it seems to require quite alot of discipline it may well be easier for Rokushiki users to pick up haki. If you can do Tekkai well, then Armaments may not be that huge a step anymore! I mean... iron carapace, invisible armour...One does wonder if it might not be easier to make that step up then it would be for a normal person trying to learn it.) In addition, in the OP world it's possible to be a badass even without DF, Haki, OR Rokushiki (or anything like that.) Sanji does pretty well with just his feet, right? It's a universe where if you lift weights, you can actually build up till you can lift 10-ton rocks. And where if you pick up any weapon you can eventually learn to carve through steel and do massive area attacks and what not. So all that considered... DF's are merely an EASY way to become more powerful. But you can become very powerful without one too. And though there are some high-end DF's out there that make it worth it for just about anyone, quite a few other DF's can be reduced almost to gimmicks on the upper levels of badassery. Also, another Devil Fruit thought... Why is/was the Gum Fruit considered weak in the OP world? It seems to me it's in one of the two 'quasi-logia' type Paramecia's. (What I mean by that is, that some Paramecia's allow you to mass produce some substance like a Logia (Mr.3, Kalifa, Magellan) but without altering your body, whilst other Paramecia's (Luffy, Jozu, in a certain way Buggy) allow you to alter (or permanently alter) your body so it is of a different substance (Same as how a Logia alters their body, although generally somewhat more tangible) Still the Gum Fruit grants both long range attacks and immunity to blunt damage. If Martial Artist types value Zoans, well... the Gum Fruit would be even better for them! Instead of the generic powerboost, you get a far more resilient body (If it's not a sharp-edged attack or a haki attack, or based on heat or cold and such, you should generally be fine (And only blade attacks are COMMON) And you can extend all your attacks with range. Sure there ARE much better fruits then the Gum Fruit. But even without Luffy's creative use of it (And I do think he's the most creative stretchy guy ever.) it's still pretty decent. Not really WEAK... More... average. Now I'm basing this off of very little (really just a comment robin made about how the goro goro no mi was said to be one of the near invincible DFs), but I think anyone without luffys determination who ate the gum fruit would be redused to a worse off state then before. I mean if you look at luffy during his younger years it looks like it took him a solid 10 years to really learn to control his body well enough to do his basic attacks, the fact that he was able to progress soquickly after that is just a testament to his previous training. I feel like most anyone else who ate that fruit in the past would give up on the fruit as a failure because they wouldn't b able to use it efficiently and may even lose some old abilties simply because they can't control the odd nature of a rubber body. Do you want to move at the speed of light? Do you want to sport a delicious yellow-white striped suit and talk in a slow and deliberate way with SUPER sarcastic undertones? I think we all felt shivers down our spine during that scene when Kizaru pinned Zoro down and Usopp and Brook trying their best to stop him. The exact moment when Kizaru said "I ate the Pika Pika no mi" and I hear Franky go "HIKARI NINGEN?!!!" and Nami gasping, that was when I fell in love with One Piece all over again. Rayleigh scattering effect? TALKING LIKE YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE TO SCOFF AT PEOPLE WHO CAN'T MOVE AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT? Shoot lazers from your fingertips and cause massive explosions when you get kicked into buildings? Man, Kizaru's living the dream. 10:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Fran_Madaraki Here is just a thought but if you ate the Pika Pika no and can move at the speed of light the the weight ok 60kg? when you crash into someone the raw force should hit the millions and how can Rayleigh survive that? he must be amazing! Without doubt I would go with marcos devil fruit, Think about it, being able to fly, AND can heal your self and fire? Best devil fruit ever! I would like Absalom's invisibility powers. Its very tempting. I also like Jewelry Bonney's ability, controlling my own and other people's ages, or Perona's ability of negativity. But those are if I were in the real world. If I would be in the One Piece world, I'd like either three of the Admiral's abilities. Their quite strong. I also like Robin-chan's or Crocodile's. But I guess the best would be Don Flamingo's ability. Even though it's still a little mysterious, I am guessing its quite strong. If I were to create an new Akuma no Mi, I would like an ability to summon the abilities of the deceased Akuma no Mi users. Though at first, there should be limitations like I can only use it for a short duration of time but when honed, I would have the ability to summon different abilities at the same time. That would beat even Blackbeard having 2 Akuma no Mi abilities. -KitsuneFX I like magellam devil fruit, the posion one is really cool, i also like Kizaru's being able to move at the speed of light would be awesome, and plus its super powerful, or maybe Marco's phoneix one, cus come one its phoneix and its awesome, being able to fly, and heal your wounds! one of them 3 probably, though i do like many others, i reckon it would have to be one of those 3! I think everone is forgeting the Yomi Yomi no mi, I mean coming back to life? No need to eat, crap or breath? Not to mention you can really play dead (Skull joke) and other fruits wouldnt work on you such as Magellan, venom cant effect a skeleton. The perving you could do... The frightining you could do. The possiblities are endless. Not to mention you become immortal, immune to the ravages of time so to speak. And if you master it like Brook it can be used like Buggys one. Someone cunts you into pieces you just use your soul to move the cut off pieces around. And to read others souls? Put everyone around you to sleep? Whats Haki going to do when you are dreaming? December28 2012, 1:43am. 12:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Alex Marco's Phoniex Fruit, The Mytholgical Zoan Think about it. You have the combined abilities of the Life-Life Fruit (slightly modified to regeneration rather than ressurection) + the Fire-Fire Fruit (it's a phoenix genius, of course it has fire) + any flying bird Zoan or levitating DF. Flying + Invunerable + Fire = Ultimate Choice (As long as no Sea Prism Stone is around). June 15 2013, 11:40 PM AEST - Jayden Yuki Yuki no mi - Island I'd eat the Dragon fruit Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC)